fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Het Vurige Hart: Hoofdstuk 7
Het Vurige Hart (The Fiery Heart) ''is het eerste deel in Morgenpoots fanfiction reeks, ''Dagen van de Draken (Days of the Dragons). Hoofdstuk 6 | Hoofdstuk 8 Hoofdstuk 7 Lix liep gedwee met de Meesters mee, net zoals Jordi en Rai. D e enige kans die ze (waarschijnlijk) ooit zouden krijgen, was mislukt, en ze hadden er een verschrikkelijk offer voor moeten betalen: het leven van Tin. ‘Ik kan het nog steeds geloven’, mompelde hij. ‘Tin is er niet meer en Chop is een verrader.’ Chop zuchtte. ‘Ik had geen keus…’ Lix wierp hem een vernietigende blik toe en liep verder. ‘We zijn bij het kamp’, zei Seffina. ‘Hopelijk voor jullie is de Meester der Mijnen genadig – niet dat ik dat denk.’ Ze glimlachte vals en duwde de Gravers het dichtstbijzijnde hol binnen. Het was enorm en kunstig gebouwd, en in het midden zat Sonar, oftewel de Meester der Mijnen. ‘Jullie stellen me teleur’, begon de zwarte draak. ‘Vooral jij, Lix. Vanmiddag heb ik je zonder littekens laten gaan, maar nu zal dat uiteraard niet het geval zijn.’ Hij draaide zijn kop naar Omar. ‘Wat is er met die andere draak gebeurd?’ De gele Meester slikte. ‘Eh… Slick heeft hem in zijn woede gedood.’ Sonar kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en grijnsde. ‘Precies goed. Het verdriet dat jullie hebben zal slechts een deel van jullie straf zijn. Seffina, haal Slick en Laya. Omar, Chop, jullie gaan ook mee.’ Omar spitste geïnteresseerd zijn oren. ‘Wat moeten we doen?’ piepte Jordi angstig. Sonar lachte. ‘Jullie gaan graven. Vanaf nu tot de volgende middernacht. En tijdens het graven geen eten.’ De draken zuchtten opgelucht. Het had erger gekund, dacht Lix. We hebben geluk gehad. Alsof de Meester der Mijnen zijn gedachten had gelezen, snoof hij. ‘Jullie hebben geluk gehad, maar helaas geldt dat niet voor jullie vriend. En nu aan het werk.’ Lix schraapte de aarde van zijn klauwen. Hij, Jordi en Rai hadden de hele tijd aan een nieuwe gang gewerkt, en zo al veel Ariën verzamelt. Jordi groef een nieuwe laag weg. ‘Hier zit een grote’, mompelde hij en trok een wit stuk uit de wand. ‘Uitkijken!’ waarschuwde Rai. ‘De gang is onstabiel!’ Jordi en Lix keken elkaar even geschrokken aan en maakten dat ze wegkwamen. Lix was net uit de krappe tunnel toen er een onheilspellend geluid klonk en de aarde naar beneden denderde. ‘Dat scheelde niks’, mompelde Rai en poetste zenuwachtig haar vleugels. Chop kwam geschrokken op de Gravers afrennen. ‘Is er iemand gewond?!’ Lix wierp hem een vuile blik toe. ‘Alsof het je wat kan schelen of er iemand gewond is…’ Jordi stootte hem aan. ‘Zo kan -ie wel weer’, fluisterde hij. ‘Wil je nóg meer problemen? Je hebt er al zoveel.’ Lix negeerde zijn vriend en spuugde in de richting van Chop. Omar kwam tussenbeide. ‘Het schemert. Weldra zullen de andere Gravers komen, maar voor hen is het bij zonsondergang alweer voorbij. Jullie wachten tot de volgende middernacht.’ Lix strekte zijn pijnlijke vleugels en keek toe hoe alle Gravers aan kwamen vliegen, geflankeerd door de Meesters. Eyu hoorde bij één van de voorste groepen, en keek angstig om zich heen. ''Hij zoekt mij. '' Achteraan vloog Loki, die naar hem grijnsde. En alweer werd Lix zich bewust van de haat die tussen hun twee speelde… Categorie:Het Vurige Hart Categorie:Het Vurige Hart: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot